narutopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pluton Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji
Pluton Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji (奇襲陽動小隊, Kishū Shōdō Shōtai) was formed by Kabuto Yakushi during the outset of the Fourth Shinobi World War. The primary goal of the squad was to conduct an air raid on the Allied Shinobi Forces. The members were all reincarnated by Kabuto using the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. Historia Pluton Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji kontra Dywizja Ataku z Zaskoczenia Immediately after the team's formation, Kabuto Yakushi identifies both the reasons behind its creation and the inclusion of certain individuals to Tobi, noting that Sasori and Deidara will form the group's offensive component by utilising traps and bombs, while Chūkichi and Shin will function as sensor and reinforcement respectively. However, Chūkichi's refusal to follow orders dictated by those allied to Akatsuki, leads to the swift erasing of his personality and results in the deceased Sasori contemplating how far the organisation has fallen. Commencing their aerial raid, the platoon locates its first victims in the form of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, during their attempt to escape the immediate area. left|thumb|159px|Pluton w ruchu. Engaging the obscured opposition with a barrage of devastating explosions, while an Insect Jamming Technique disrupts both their vision and Chūkichi's chakra sensing abilities, Deidara asserts that he'd expect nothing less from an advanced cell tasked with observation. A disorientated Muta Aburame seemingly evades the prior assault and stumbles into the Surprise Attack Division's encampment but thanks to Kankurō's composure and Hoheto Hyūga's Byakugan, this circumstance is abruptly exposed as a devious trap orchestrated from afar. Manipulated into grabbing a dazed Zaji, the captured Muta is brought into closer proximity with the division, where a substantial amount of volatile explosive clay is then denoted. With their adversaries shrouded by the resultant cloud of debris, the role of perceiving their precise position is given to Chūkichi, which once successful, allows Sasori to conduct an attack using the two remaining members of the defeated Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party. As Shin prepares to join the deflected ambush, he is literally descended upon by Sai, who manages to break Shin's neck in the process. Recovering quickly due to his relative immortality, Shin regains his footing just as Deidara alerts their opponents to the fact that their human puppets are merely incapacitated and so still alive, before indicating that the victorious group in this conflict could set the tone of the entire war. Resuming the fierce confrontation, an arrogant Deidara befalls Omoi's deceptive strike that severs Sasori's ties influencing the platoon's previous victims, allowing Hoheto and Tango to recover their exhausted forms. Exploiting this momentary opportunity, Kankurō dexterously attaches his own respective chakra threads to those belonging to Sasori, before utilising a forceful pull to bring his adversary down to the rapidly rising earth below, in turn crushing a sufficiently disorientated Deidara. Commending his predecessor upon his evident improvement since their last encounter, Sasori appears unconcerned by the sudden presence of his former "body", instead preparing to embark into the dispute once again after his threads have attached to Shin. The manipulated Root member clashes with the opposition, while the explosive contents of his stomach are divulged, only for him to be lured into a previously concealed trap just moments before Deidara is able to detonate the bomb in Shin's abdomen. Hearing the resultant explosion, Chūkichi on route to find much needed assistance, pauses and looks behind him but presses onwards shortly after. A slowly awakening Sai, evidently angered by Deidara's proceeding referral to his brother as "the bomb", grabs his scroll and brush, before defiantly challenging his current opponents. Appearing suddenly behind the dumbfounded foes, Sai creates two enormous drawings which hit both Deidara and Sasori, sending the pair flying straight into the clutches of Kankurō's puppets, where he uses a combination of his own Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot and Omoi piercing his lightning chakra infused blade into Deidara in order to prevent him from self-destructing. By this point Shin's soul had already begun to depart, freed from its enforced bind after observing Sai's drawing of them. Told that his strength came from his soul, not in spite of it, and that the way he should have been immortalised was through the performances of the puppets he'd left behind, Sasori acknowledges Kankurō's words, despite Deidara fervent pleas to ignore these assertions. As his soul begins to return to rest, he calls out to Kankurō, entrusting his Mother and Father puppets to him and leaving him with instructions to pass them on to the next generation. Początki Wojny right|thumb|159px|Chūkichi zostaje przydzielony jako wsparcie. Chūkichi later establishes contact with another group of infamous reincarnated shinobi, where he notifies them of the need for further reinforcements. Returning to the destination of their previous battle, Chūkichi accompanied by Chiyo, Hanzō and Kimimaro, faces Kankurō and his team. As the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division prepares for an immediate retreat, Hanzō suitably chastises Deidara about his capture. Kategoria:Drużyny